1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method of making a magnetic write head with a plated self-aligned zero throat height (ZTH) defining layer without reflective notching of a second pole tip and, more particularly, to a method wherein a negative resist layer is photopatterned for a second pole piece, a positive photoresist layer is photopatterned on the negative resist layer for the ZTH defining layer, the ZTH defining layer is plated, the positive resist is removed, the second pole piece is plated and then the negative resist is removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductive write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being located between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head. The pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Currents are conducted through the coil layer, which produce magnetic fields in the pole pieces. The magnetic fields fringe across the gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing bais of magnetic field information in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on a rotating magnetic disk or longitudinal tracks on a moving magnetic tape.
The second pole piece layer has a pole tip portion which extends from the ABS to a flare point and a yoke portion which extends from the flare point to the back gap. The flare point is where the second pole piece begins to widen (flare) to form the yoke. The placement of the flare point directly affects the magnitude of the magnetic field produced to write information on the recording medium. Since magnetic flux decays as it travels down the length of the narrow second pole tip, shortening the second pole tip will increase the flux reaching the recording media. Therefore, performance can be optimized by aggressively placing the flare point close to the ABS.
Another parameter important in the design of a write head is the location of the zero throat height (ZTH). The zero throat height is the location where the first and second pole pieces first separate from one another after the ABS. ZTH separation is imposed by an insulation layer, typically the first insulation layer in the insulation stack. Flux leakage between the first and second pole pieces is minimized by locating the ZTH as close as possible to the ABS.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned design parameters require a tradeoff in the fabrication of the second pole tip. The second pole tip should be well-defined in order to produce well-defined written tracks on the rotating disk. Poor definition of the second pole tip may result in overwriting of adjacent tracks. A well-defined second pole tip should have parallel planar side walls which are perpendicular to the ABS. This definition is difficult to achieve because the second pole tip is typically formed along with the yoke after the formation of the first insulation layer, the coil layer and the second and third insulation layers. Each insulation layer includes a hard-baked photoresist having a sloping front surface.
After construction, the first, second and third insulation layers present front sloping surfaces which face the ABS. The ZTH defining layer rises from a plane normal to the ABS at an angle (apex angle) to the plane. After hard baking of the insulation layers and deposition of a metallic seedlayer the sloping surfaces of the insulation layers exhibit a high optical reflectivity. When the second pole tip and yoke are constructed, a thick layer of photoresist is spun on top of the insulation layers and photo patterned to shape the second pole tip, using the conventional photo-lithography technique. In the photo-lithography step, ultraviolet light is directed vertically through slits in an opaque mask, exposing areas of the photoresist which are to be removed by a subsequent development step. One of the areas to be removed is the area where the second pole piece (pole tip and yoke) is to be formed by plating. Unfortunately, when ultraviolet light strikes the sloping surfaces of the insulation layers in a flaring region of the second pole piece, the ultraviolet light is reflected forward, toward the ABS, into photoresist areas at the sides of the second pole tip region. After development, the side walls of the photoresist extend outwardly from the intended ultraviolet pattern, causing the pole tip plated therein to be poorly formed. This is called "reflective notching". As stated hereinabove this causes overwriting of adjacent tracks on a rotating disk. It should be evident that, if the flare point is recessed far enough into the head, the effect of reflective notching would be reduced or eliminated since it would occur behind the sloping surfaces. However, this solution produces a long second pole tip which quickly reduces the amount of flux reaching the recording medium.
The high profile of the insulation stack causes another problem after the photoresist is spun on a wafer. When the photoresist is spun on a wafer it is substantially planarized across the wafer. The thickness of the resist in the second pole tip region is higher than other regions of the head since the second pole tip is substantially lower on the wafer than the yoke portion of the second pole piece. During the light exposure step the light progressively scatters in the deep photoresist like light in a body of water causing poor resolution during the light exposure step.
A scheme for minimizing reflective notching and poor resolution problems is to construct a stitched second pole piece, which has a bottom pole tip layer and a top second pole piece layer. The bottom second pole piece layer is constructed before the insulation layers of the insulation stack so as to eliminate the reflective notching problem. After forming the first pole piece layer and the write gap layer, a photoresist layer is spun on the partially completed head. Ultraviolet light from the photo-patterning step is not reflected forward since the photoresist layer does not cover an insulation stack. Further, the photoresist is significantly thinner in the pole tip region so that significantly less light scattering takes place. After plating the bottom second pole piece layer the photoresist layer is removed and the first insulation layer, the coil layer and the second and third insulation layers are formed. The top second pole piece layer is then stitched (connected) to the bottom second pole tip layer and extends from the ABS to the back gap. Unfortunately, the ZTH is dependent upon the location of the recessed end of the bottom second pole tip layer. Since the bottom second pole tip layer has to be long enough to provide a sufficient stitching area, this length may result in undesirable flux leakage between the first and second pole pieces. If the ZTH defining layer is located forward of the back wall of the bottom second pole tip layer in order to locate the ZTH closer to the ABS, the front sloping surface of the ZTH defining layer will cause reflective notching when the bottom second pole tip layer is constructed, thereby defeating the purpose of the stitched second pole piece.
Accordingly, there is a strong felt need in the art to construct a ZTH defining layer as close a desired to the ABS without causing reflective notching when the second pole piece is constructed.